Dołączenie
thumb|250px|Ceremonia Dołączenia przed bitwą pod [[Ostagarem]] Dołączenie – sekretny rytuał Szarych Strażników, który musi przejść każdy rekrut w celu stania się pełnoprawnym Strażnikiem. Wiąże się on z użyciem magii krwiWywiad z Davidem Gaiderem i jest powodem, dla którego liczba Strażników zawsze była stosunkowo niewielka – na rekrutów werbowane są bowiem wyłącznie takie osoby, które, przynajmniej według werbującego, mają szanse na przeżycie Dołączenia. Rytuał oraz szczegóły jego przeprowadzenia są trzymane w ścisłej tajemnicy przed rekrutami, ponieważ podczas niego muszą oni wypić ze srebrnego kielicha mieszaninę krwi mrocznego pomiota, lyrium i kropli krwi arcydemona. Każdy ze składników sam w sobie jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, dlatego niewiele osób przeżywa wypicie połączenie takiej mieszanki, a ci, którym się to udaje, na zawsze zostają zarażeni skażeniem mrocznych pomiotów. Samo Dołączenie jest testem sprawności fizycznej i duchowej kandydata na Strażnika. Spaczenie krwią pomiota wpływa na tożsamość rekruta, wywołując w nim wieczne poczucie popełnienia błędu. Jeżeli rekrut wątpi w rytuał albo w swoje poświęcenie, Dołączenie może się nie powieść i zakończyć jego śmiercią''Dragon Age: Last Flight, ss. 154, 167. Wśród Strażników istnieje tradycja honorowania ich poświęcenia poprzez niezapominanie o nich, jak również poprzez noszenie specjalnych amuletów przypominających o tych, którzy nie przeżyliWspomina o tym Alistair Theirin po Dołączeniu.. Niektórzy spisują listy imion, po każdym dodając „Pamiętam o tobie”''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2]], s. 119 . thumb|250px|Rekrut poległy podczas Dołączenia Żeby rytuał zadziałał, a rekrut stał się Szarym Strażnikiem, niezbędna jest odpowiednio mocno skażona krew mrocznego pomiota, żeby Dołączenie przyniosło natychmiastowy efekt. W przeciwnym razie osoba, która została mu poddana i przeżyła stopniowo może przemieniać się w ghula. Z reguły wykorzystywana jest krew arcydemona, chociaż możliwe jest użycie krwi innego pomiota, która zostaje magicznie wzmocniona, żeby zapewnić odpowiedni efekt. Krew przeciętnych pomiotów jest jednak zbyt słabo skażona, żeby nadawała się do użycia podczas DołączeniaDavid Gaider (9 stycznia 2010). „Illegal Wardens all over Ferelden!”, The BioWare Forum. Pomyślne ukończenie Dołączenia zapewnia Szarym Strażnikom dwie umiejętności: stają się połączeni ze zbiorową świadomością mrocznych pomiotów, co pozwala im wykrywać ich obecność (i na odwrót), oraz stają się odporni na plagę. Nękają ich jedna złe sny, które sporadycznie okazują się być prorocze, a przez pewien czas po Dołączeniu nie potrafią zaspokoić głodu. Skażenie krwią mrocznych pomiotów wpływa również na obniżenie płodności i znaczne skrócenie życia – po przeprowadzeniu rytuału większość Strażników przeżywa około trzydziestu lat, zanim skażenie zacznie ich pożerać od środka. Zaczynają wtedy słyszeć wezwania Dawnych Bogów. Wiedząc, że oznacza to koniec ich życia, udają się wtedy na Głębokie Ścieżki, żeby odpowiedzieć na Powołanie i ponieść honorową śmierć, zabijając po drodze tyle pomiotów, ile zdołają. Avernus twierdzi, że skażenie zdobywane podczas Dołączenia posiada niesamowite moce, a możliwość wyczuwania mrocznych pomiotów jest tylko jedną z nich. Według jego badań, zastosowanie energii i krwi może odblokować te moce i można powielić je za pomocą metod alchemicznych, co doprowadziło do opracowania potęgi krwi. Dołączeniu poddane mogą zostać również inne stworzenia, w tym m.in. psyPrzykładem jest pies Hafter z powieści Dragon Age: Powołanie. Podczas Czwartej Plagi mag Isseya opracowała zmodyfikowaną wersję rytuału, której poddała gryfy w celu zwiększenia ich wydajności w walce z mrocznymi pomiotami, co jednak pociągnęło za sobą fatalne skutki uboczne. Skażone gryfy stały się bardzo agresywne i niemożliwe było zapanowanie nad nimi, a co więcej – przenosiły skażenie na zdrowe osobniki. Efektem tego była konieczność wybicia niemalże wszystkich przedstawicieli gatunku. Isseya oczyściła jednak ze skażenia kilkanaście jaj i ukryła je, a zostały odnalezione dopiero w Wieku SmokaDragon Age: Last Flight. Kategoria:Wiedza o Szarych Strażnikach Kategoria:Magia krwi en:Joining Kategoria:Wiedza o mrocznych pomiotach